Digimon Adventure: Our War Game
by Keiya992
Summary: 4 years had passed since the events of Digimon Adventure 02, with both the Digital World and the Human World at peace. However, not known to everyone, a new war is on the verge of rising as the Humans will soon pay for their action…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hey, this is the new fic by me, Keiya992! I got my idea for this story from the original movie, 'Our War Game!' and also from listening to the trailer music. Hope you would enjoy this, treating it like a movie at the same time. (Though it sounds really weird…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon…LALALA …

**Summary:** 4 years had passed since the events of Digimon Adventure 02, with both the Digital World and the Human World at peace. However, not known to everyone, a new war is on the verge of rising as the Humans will soon pay for their action…

**PART 1 **

The group took heavy steps as they crossed the great desert, with no signs of life forms anywhere. There were 7 of them and the most distinguishing one was an old man wearing his White Coat, on his left pocket had 3 big letters on it – DPU. He looked like a professor with 5 other armed well-built men walking around him.

A rather young looking man walked forward upon noticing an oasis not far from them. "Professor, Professor!" He yelled. The old man looked up and rushed to the bloke.

"What is it?" He got excited as he stopped. He stared at the direction the bloke pointed and right in front of them was a huge oasis. It looked really beautiful as the 5 armed soldiers rushed up to get their sip of water. The old man and the bloke smiled at each other.

"Professor, let's help ourselves too!" He smiled. The old man nodded and walked up slowly towards the pool of water. Then, after a while, the group decided to rest by the trees. The old man sat down beside the bloke. The bloke was cleaning his pocket watch, blowing and trying to make it glimmer. The old man chuckled as he watched the bloke.

The bloke smiled back, "What's wrong, Professor?"

"Nothing…" He grinned. "That watch, does it has some sort of value to it?"

The bloke continued. "Well…I suppose it does…It's from given to me by my brother," He blew against the thing.

"You mean Howard?" He asked, staring at the watch.

"Yes Professor," The bloke kept his watch after 1 final glimpse. "Was he a great man?"

"Indeed," The professor looked up at the sky. "He stayed with me till the end, even though many others left. He wanted to help me fulfill my dreams…"

"Guess that's why I'm here…" The bloke looked up too. "To…finish what has yet to be finish…"

All of a sudden, the old man had tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away and looked up. "I'm sorry that he lost his life for me, Albert…"

"Professor…" Albert smiled. "It's okay, I understand…" Then, as they finished, the 2 of them realized the soldiers all looking weird. "What…What's wrong?"

"Albert, Professor, step back please!" 1 of the soldiers shouted as he slowly slid back along with the other soldiers, all pointing their weapons up. The old man got up quickly as Albert tried to protect him.

"What's going on?" Albert got worried.

"There's…There's someone watching us!" Another soldier trembled.

Then, they all saw it, the movements of the bushes. It was fast, as though that something was approaching them. Then, all of a sudden, in the pitch black darkness of the bush, 2 glowing red eye sparked at the Humans. They were all so shocked that the soldiers started firing towards those eyes. Albert and the old man quickly squatted down to protect themselves.

"Control yourselves!" Albert tried to calm them down. The gun fire was so loud that he had to stand up and stop them by force. He pushed the rifle downwards and stopped one of the soldiers. "There, stop!"

"…I'm…" The soldier panted. "I'm sorry!" The other soldiers stopped too. Albert heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's okay…" He breathed hard and walked towards the bushes.

"Albert?" The soldier called out. "What are you…"

"It's okay," He looked back. "I'm going to be alright…" He then slowly walked up to where the red eyes were glowing. As he got closer, the eyes glowed again. He moved back from the sudden glow. Then he heaved. "Don't worry…I'm not going to harm you…"

"…" The eyes continued staring.

Albert smiled and walked up, all of a sudden, a sudden pain went through his body. He could not move s single bit, his body totally frozen in the nerves. He struggled as the shadow with glowing red eyes got nearer and nearer to him. Albert felt worried.

Then, it stopped, still hiding in the shadows. Soon, it spoke up, in a mysterious tone. "LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW…"

-- -- --

(A/N: Play the song 'Butterfly' if you have as you read this introduction section)

He stepped onto the paddle, all hands on the handles, ready to ride the bike. "Let's go!" He punched into the air as he rode fast down the steps and out of the school.

_Hey, I'm Yagami Taichi, nice to meet you! I'm currently 18, still studying in High School and of course, a talented soccer player!_

The lad rode across the streets, as he approached the park near by. He turned towards the right and into lane planted with trees by the side. Under the shade of the vegetation, he whistled and finally stopped as he noticed a boy sitting by the bench, fiddling with his laptop.

"Yo Koushiro!" He grinned as he ran up to the computer whiz. Koushiro looked up and smiled.

"Hey Taichi," He placed his laptop by the side, looking at Taichi as he stood up. The lad ran up to the whiz and the 2 of them punched their knuckles together, smiling confidently at one another.

_This is Izumi Koushiro, a computer whiz to be exact. He's currently 17, studying well…obviously the computer-related course…oh whatever it is called. _

-- -- --

"This is…so…I see…" The blue-haired said as he read the thick book. He adjusted his glasses and then, slowly, the train stopped. Still concentrated on his reading, the doors of the train opened.

This is Tokyo Train Station, this is Tokyo Train Station. Passengers may now alight.

"Right…This medicine…Tokyo…Tokyo Train Station?!" Jyou freaked out as he quickly picked up his bag and ran out of the crowded train. He squeezed through the crowd and finally got out of the train. He heaved a sigh of relief as he pushed up his spectacles, looking up at the high buildings.

_He is Kido Jyou, kind of a book worm I guess…Oh well, he's been preparing for his exam to enter the university today and of course, to get into the Medical Course. Let's just hope he can make it!_

**-- -- --**

The door looked locked and the letterbox is filled with tons of letters. There are even more letters hanging out from the box and some are dropped onto the floor. On the door wrote small words – Tachikawa Residence.

_As you can see, this is Mimi's house. She's probably on vacation again, some countries, will I don't know. She's the same age as Koushiro, 17 and hoping to become a great cook someday. _

-- -- --

The bloke walked down the stairs, carrying his guitar by the shoulders. "I'm going out for practice. You'll have to make your own dinner, Dad." He said as he left the apartment. Then, looking all cool and calm, he reached the ground floor, only to realize a tangerine-haired lass standing in front of him, smiling at him.

"Hey Yamato," She waved to the bloke. The bloke smiled and walked up to her. Then, the girl held him by the shoulders as the 2 of them walked along the road, looking all lovey-dovey.

_These 2 here are Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi Sora. Well, they are currently dating and…Oh never mind. Sora is picking up flower arranging skills from her mum while Yamato is currently the vocalist of his own band, the Teenage Wolves. These 2 sure have a great future ahead of them!_

-- -- --

"Yeah, United States here I come!" The hot-head exclaimed as he stretched himself. The blonde and brunette laughed as they walked behind him. "Hey, what's so funny?" The hot-head squinted at the blonde.

"Nothing," The blonde smiled back. "You're as energetic as ever." The brunette nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" Then, he stared. "And why are you walking beside Hikari-chan!?" Then, he got all worked up as Hikari tried to calm the whole situation down. The teacher then walked up, feeling all stress with the passers-by looking at them.

_These 3 here are the younger generation of the DigiDestinied - Motomiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru and my sister, Yagami Hikari. Well, I heard from Hikari that they will be going on a field trip in United States, so guess I won't be seeing them for quite a while…_

-- -- --

"Miyako-chan, aren't you being a little too…excited?" The boy teen said, frowning.

The Violet-haired looked back at him and gave him a glare. "Well, Ken, if they're going to the states, so are we!" She smiled.

"But, Miyako-chan, they're going on a field trip…"Iori tried to smile. "Not on vacation I mean…" Miyako sighed as she heard. Then, she looked at both boys with serious look on her face.

"Listen up, boys. If there are going, so are we! Why you ask?" She glittered in her eyes. "Because we're a team!!" The 2 boys were startled by her actions. And her speech went on and on, making the boys tired.

_Well, that's Inoue Miyako for you, and she's 17. Ken on the other hand is 16 while Iori is 13. Miyako is a little bossy at times but, well, she wants the team to do good I guess? Ken on the other hand always gives in the Miyako whereas Iori tries to get away from her speech. _

Then, the screen moves up to the sky, where a small green data patch would be seen…

_Keiya992 presents: _

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE: OUR WAR GAME**

"I wonder how Agumon's doing…" Taichi sneezed as he kept his lazy eyes locked on the shady trees.

"Well, I'm sure they're doing fine on their own…" Koushiro was busy with his laptop. He looked really engrossed in what he was doing and that attracted Taichi to his weird behavior like always.

"What are you doing?" He squinted into the laptop screen. He gasped. "What in the…"

Right on the screen was a message full of digits that Taichi felt so irritated even looking at it just for 1 second.

Koushiro laughed as he continued typing. "A friend of mine from France sent me this. He said he found it shining up on the sky."

"Wha-What…On the sky?" Taichi groaned as he felt even more uncomfortable, now slouching against the bench looking all dead-like. "You guys are out of your mind.

"I don't know, but he's asking me to crack it for him…" Koushiro breathed out. "It must be some kind of code…"

"What could it be? Some kind of message from the Digital World?" Taichi joked. Koushiro then froze. He looked at Taichi, smiling at the same time. "What? Don't tell me you believe that…"

"You're a genius Taichi!" Koushiro got back to the code and tried cracking it. Taichi groaned even louder.

"Come on Koushiro! It can't be, I mean the Digital World has already been locked!" Taichi tried to stop the whiz but was ignored. Then, feeling vexed, he tried to snatch the laptop away from Koushiro. The 2 struggled until Taichi's phone rang. He gave up and Koushiro got back his laptop.

"Hello?"

"Taichi? This is mum!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, right, mum. Yeah?"

"Can you get me some flour while you're still outdoors?"

"What do you need them for?" Taichi yawned. Koushiro was feeling all hyped up as he got closer and closer to solving the code.

"I'll be baking cake later, dear."

"Oh…Okay, gotcha! Bye!" Then, he hung up as he approached his bike. Then, Koushiro jumped into the air as he finally cracked the code. "What…What the…" Taichi stared.

"I've got it, Taichi! I've got it!" He showed the code hurriedly as Taichi stared. On the screen, the code was slowly altering on its own, changing itself to something legible for the boys.

"This is…" Taichi stared.

"L…Leave?" Koushiro mumbled.

"What is…What does it mean by 'Leave'?" Taichi got up.

"I don't know…" Then, all of a sudden, the code disappeared and Koushiro tired looking for it. "Where did it go?!" He got so worked up as he scanned the whole system.

"Hey, Koushiro, I gotta go get some stuff for my mum." Taichi got on the bike hurriedly as he looked at his watch. . "Meet up you later!" Koushiro merely nodded as the lad rode off swiftly…

-- -- --

_Digital World_

"Where is this place?" The old man looked up in amazement as all he could see around him was data codes, and more constructions made up of data codes. As he glanced around here and there, a shadow walked into the room.

"So…You're awake…" The shadow looked into the old man's eyes with its glowing red eyes.

"You…What do you want?" The professor looked back, confidently. The shadow walked up and smirked.

"It's been a while since I last saw such…confident eyes…" He laughed. "Well, am I right to say that you are not at all scared of me? Professor Gilmore…"

"How…How did you know my name?!" The old man exclaimed.

"Looks like you have forgotten…" The shadow walked out slowly.

"Who are you?!" The old man demanded. The shadow merely looked back and exited the room, speaking 1 last sentence.

"I once existed in your memories…Gilmore…"

-- -- --

_Human World_

"Guess I can go now," Taichi placed the packet of flour into his plastic bag and hang it by the handle. He then rode off slowly down the streets, on his way home. As he rode, he saw a screen by the side of a shop in front. On the screen was a Dinosaur-like creature. Taichi halted in front of the screen. "This…Agumon…" He mumbled.

Then, he noticed a small boy walking up to him, staring at him the whole time.

Taichi looked back and smiled. 'Hey, what's up little guy?" He squatted.

"You…You're the one with the Dinosaur, right?" The boy said excitedly with his eyes glowing.

"Di…Dinosaur?" Taichi muttered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You…"

"Oni-san, where is he?" He asked happily. Taichi smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"He's gone back to where he belonged…" Taichi grinned. The boy looked confused.

"Where he belonged?" The boy looked puzzled. "Where is he? Where is he?" The boy got worried as he pulled Taichi. The lad merely smiled back and shook his head.

"He's on vacation!" Taichi said happily.

"Oh…Will he be back?" The boy continued. Taichi sighed and kept the smile on his face.

"Not so soon, little guy, not so soon…" Then, he stood up and looked up at the sky. "Agumon…I can't believe that there's still someone in this world who remembers you…Someone who still believes in you guys…" Then, as he looked down, he saw a couple of men in black suits walking up to him.

The little boy shoved himself to one side as the men approached Taichi. The lad looked confused as he looked at the men in their sunglasses.

"Are you Yagami Taichi?" 1 of the men asked. The lad nodded and answered.

"Yes…What's wrong?" He scratched his head in distress.

"Would you please come with us to some place?" The other men asked. Taichi shook his head.

"What for?" The men looked irritated.

"Yagami Taichi, this is important, if you do not…" They stopped as someone else interrupted.

"Let me handle it." A young-looking man walked up to the lad. "Yagami Taichi right? I'm Albert, nice meeting you." He smiled. Then, he took off his sunglasses.

"What do you want?" Taichi scowled.

"Well, we don't mean any harm. It's just that, we seriously need you help."

"What help?" Taichi sounded uncertain towards the 3 men.

"I'm sure you would be interested…" Albert stared. "It concerns…the Digital World." Taichi snapped himself awake as he heard Albert's words.

"Digital…World?" He muttered…

-- -- --

"What could it be…" Koushiro sat on his chair, still thinking about all possibilities of what the message was trying to convey to them. "Leave…what does it wants us to do…"

Then, a sound came out from his laptop as he looked at the screen. "A new message?" He read and opened the new email. He read, "I've found more of the code…This is a new message…" He read. "What the heck is going on?"

-- -- --

"What the heck is going on?" Taichi demanded as Albert sat down opposite him.

"Relax, Yagami-san." Albert flipped through his files and showed a photo of an old man to the lad.

"Who is he?" Taichi stared.

"He's Professor Gilmore from the United States." Albert pointed out. "But he's currently missing and as you can guess where he…"

"The Digital World…" Taichi stared.

"And that's exactly where we're heading for…" Albert snapped his fingers. Taichi scowled and got pretty worked-up.

"How in the world did he get there? The Digital World is supposed to be locked from ours, so there's no where he'll ever get there!" Taichi yelled. Albert sat back.

"Relax, Yagami-san." Albert stood up. "We're just going in to find Professor Gilmore, and then we'll be out soon enough to not create any trouble."

"Stop thinking that it's something easy to do…" Taichi got up. "I'm leaving now…"

"It's a human life we're talking about here…" Albert walked up to him. "Would you sacrifice that?"

"I don't think that it's part of my responsibility to rescue him, someone that you guys have lost…" Taichi glared.

"I suppose so…" Albert sighed. "Then, I thank you for coming here." He bowed. Taichi sighed and walked out of the room.

"Don't you want to see your partners again?" Taichi heard from behind him.

He turned back and saw a man leaning against the wall, fiddling with the small knife on his right hand. "Who are you?"

Albert got out anxiously as he ran between the 2 to stop them. "Stop it, Venson!" He apologized to Taichi as he scolded the mysterious looking teenager who looked like the same age as Taichi. "Venson, that's enough already! He's right. We should be responsible for our own actions!" The teen smirked at the lad.

"Human emotions are so foolish…" He held the knife tight with his right hand. "Let me guess, you almost wanted to agree right? Because of your…'Partners'…"

Taichi clenched his fists hard by the side as he stomped up all of a sudden, pinning the teen to the wall. "Don't talk like you know everything!"

Venson smirked and provoked Taichi even more, "Foolish, so foolish...Feeling all angry because I'm right?" He laughed evilly. Taichi pinned him to the wall even harder as Albert tried to stop the 2 of them.

"Stop it, the 2 of you!" He managed to stop them. Taichi walked back and squatted in angriness. Venson continued smirking at the lad.

"I'll help…" Albert was surprised. "But promise me one thing,"

"What is it?" Albert said anxiously.

"Promise me that you will never enter the world again, leave the Digital World alone!"

Albert gulped and smiled in confidence. "Promise!"

Venson walked away, still grinning. Then, Taichi got up on his feet and walked up to the young man. "I need more time…" Albert nodded and the lad walked off slowly, still struggling in his heart…

-- -- --

_Digital World_

"So…Humans have entered our perimeter again?" A shadow with 'IV' on its chest said.

"Yes…" Another shadow walked up, with 'VII' on its Chest. Then, 2 more shadows emerged from the corner walls and walked up. One of them had "III" on its chest while the other had "X". Then, the 4 shadows gathered by the center of the room as they sat down on their seats, according to the number they each held.

"They have ignored our warnings…" III said as its golden eyes glowed.

"Does _he_ know anything about this?" X asked, sounding rather concerned.

"No, not yet," VII replied firmly, as he gulped. "But if he learns about it…"

"He will never…" III spoke up all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" IV spoke up, sounding afraid.

"We're gong to settle this problem ourselves…If he knows about it; it won't do any good for anyone, not even our own kind…" III stood up, deciding to leave the holographic room. As he walked out, the other 3 shadows watched him closely. And IV could be heard smirking.

"Do you plan to overthrow _him_?" Another voice spoke out vilely. III stood on the spot, looking disgusted with the words.

"Do you have to hide yourself?" He turned back, only to see a shadow walking down the stairs. He watched as the shadow with "IX" on its chest walked down, snickering along.

"Why?" IX asked, folding his arms. "Are you…scared?" He walked around III in a wicked manner. III was getting irritated as he spoke.

"I have businesses at hand, so if you could please..." III replied as he triggered IX's laughter "This is serious, if you would gently remind yourself the consequences…"

"Well, well," IX chuckled evilly. "So what if _he_ knows? This is the prefect chance to end our grudges against one another, us and the Filthy Humans!" IX sneered wickedly as he slowly approached the lower stairs, wanting to reach the ground floor.

"Our duty…" III sighed. "Is to maintain the peace…Not to create more bloodshed…" IX turned around snickering away.

"But may I remind you, your idea of peace is not something ideal…Some things have to sacrifice in order to achieve your goal…" Then, slowly he walked down the stairs in a criminally manner, with III feeling disgusted.

"You…" He clenched his fists tight as he watched in fury…

-- -- --

_Human World _

"Am I…" He sighed, ceasing the action of his hand right in front of the door knob. Then, he gripped it tight and unlocked it with a heavy heart. He walked only to find Koushiro already in his room waiting for him. He walked up anxiously to find out what happened.

"Hey, Taichi, I was waiting for you." Koushiro said in anxiety as the lad ran up to him. "This, I received it awhile ago," He pointed to the mail on the screen.

"What's this?" Taichi stared. "A new message…?" The whiz nodded and opened up the mail, decoding the message at the same time.

"An action of justice that tears the peace apart?" Koushiro mumbled. "Justice that…tears the peace?" He was confused.

Taichi sat down, looking depressed. "Koushiro…I…" Koushiro nodded as he got busy with his laptop again. "The Digital World…I'm going there again…"

The whiz paused, realizing what his friend had said, "What do you mean? I thought the gates have been locked up?"

"Well… Guess we have our own ways of drilling into their world…" He sighed. "But, this is serious…I mean this could trigger another war!"

"Hmm…" Koushiro bit his lips. "I thought so…" Then, all of a sudden, a new pop-up appeared on the screen and the boys stared.

"What's going on?" Taichi squinted. In the pop-up was an egg, slowly emerging into its complete form. Taichi and Koushiro had their eyes stretching bigger and bigger as they watched, they couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"It's a Digi-Egg!" Koushiro shrieked. "And something's popping out from it!"

Indeed, something was slowly breaking the shell of the egg as the boys watched in horror. Then, a black figure appeared, and it had an irregular shape like a shadow. "This is a shadow?" Taichi muttered.

"It doesn't look like a Digimon, it…it looks just like a shadow…" Koushiro tried analyzing the creature. Taichi was still watching the creature, wiggling around in and out of the window.

"Ko-Koushiro!" He yelled. "Look!" The 2 boys stared at the picture as they slowly realized the shadow moving out of the screen. It was moving towards the center of the room. The 2 boys continued watching, the shadow was taking a real form this time. Then, slowly, it took a human form. It finally had a regular shape.

"What in the world…" Taichi muttered as Koushiro was too in shock to say a single word. The creature right before their eyes was a knight-like shadow, with something shimmering on its chest – XI...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Hey, hope you have enjoyed Part 1 of 'Our War Game'. For the time being, please enjoy this while 'The Stars That Don't Lie' will continue soon after. Until then, keep the comments coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Hey, the 2nd chapter is up now, hope you would enjoy it! Give me more reviews please! Haha!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon…LALALA …

**Summary:** 4 years had passed since the events of Digimon Adventure 02, with both the Digital World and the Human World at peace. However, not known to everyone, a new war is on the verge of rising as the Humans will soon pay for their action…

**PART 2 **

_Human World _

"What is…it?" Taichi approached the shadowy figure, in fear and confusion. Then, he saw the sign "XI" on it.

"That's roman numeral," Koushiro walked up to the motionless figure as he got a closer look of the numeral. "It probably means…11."

"11 huh?" Taichi muttered. Then, he observed the numeral closely and even thought about touching it. Slowly, slowly, he touched it and all of a sudden, the shadow vanished. The lad gasped in shock as Koushiro tried looking around for it.

"What did you do?" Koushiro questioned in anxiety. Taichi stumbled upon his words as he himself looked baffled with the situation.

"I…I don't know!" He jumped. "I..I j-just touched the numeral and it vanished!"

"Guess we would have to find it then!" The whiz grabbed his laptop and rushed out of the room in no time. Taichi stumbled and went after the whiz.

"Wa-Wait for me!" He yelled as he put on his slippers and ran behind Koushiro…

-- -- --

_Digital World_

"I've got bad news!" VII ran down the stairs in a hurry towards X and IV. The 2 shadows stared at the anxious shadow strangely.

"What's wrong?" IV asked.

"The suit is gone!" VII said hurriedly. X and IV gasped.

"Suit XI?!" IV growled as he stomped up the stairs in a hurry. X and VII remained below as they watched him. "Come on, we have to retrieve it!"

Then, out of nowhere came a snicker. "Hoho… Things sure are getting interesting…" A shadow, IX, popped out from above, on top of the lamp post. The other 3 shadows looked up in dismay.

"Do you have to do that every time?" X said in disgust. VII ignored IX and ran up the stairs behind IV.

"We don't have time for him, let's go!" VII said in a hurry as the 3 shadows approached the control room, leaving IX up on the lamp, grinning evilly away…

-- -- --

_Human World_

"Where did it went off to?!" Taichi groaned as the 2 boys ran around, searching for the shadow.

"Darn it, I can't find any way to track it down!" Koushiro sounded frustrated.

"I hope it doesn't do any harm at all…" The lad got worried as they tried finding a way to solve the issue. Then, finally the whiz snapped as Taichi expected.

"I got it! Let's try it out now!" Koushiro opened up his laptop and typed swiftly. Taichi watched as the whiz opened up several complicated-looking programs.

"What are you doing now?" Taichi asked as the whiz answered coolly.

"The egg, I'm sure it contains the same data as the shadow. From there, I would then be able to track down the source of the shadow and apply it to this new system I've got a week ago." Taichi frowned as the whiz continued. "Then, I would be able to insert the data into the new 'Regional Tracking System' and find out the location of the shadow! The system is focused onto Odaiba so that every single detail would not be left out," Koushiro smiled. Taichi smiled too…

-- -- --

_Digital World _

"I found it, its right in this Region…" VII scoped as he handled the control system. IV then walked up the small steps and onto the flat ground with a circle on it.

"What are you planning to do?" X asked.

"Activate the program! I'm going out to retrieve the suit!" IV bellowed.

"Where do you think you're going?" A chivalrous voice came out. And then, from behind the 3 shadows, another one walked in. It was III.

"We have the retrieve Suit XI before things go out of hand!" IV said forcefully. III walked up in irritation and pulled IV away, throwing him onto the ground. "What was that for?!"

"Will you all calm down?!" His words threw the room into utter silence. Then, he sighed. "This situation must be handled carefully…" He walked down the steps.

"How are we going to do that?" VII asked. III stopped and crossed his arms, with his eyes shut.

Then, he opened eyes again, looking firm and certain. "That…"

-- -- --

_Human World_

"There, tracked it!" Koushiro ran in the direction where the shadow had been located. Then, the 2 boys turned and noticed the shadow by the fence right at the end. It was a dead end.

"There it is!" Taichi ran up, stopping a few meters away from the figure. Koushiro stopped behind him and used his laptop to analyze the shadow.

"It's from the Digital World, that I'm certain…" He bit his lips. "But, what's its purpose for being here?"

"No idea," Taichi moved up close. "But 1 thing's for sure, we have to catch it before it runs again!" He then plunged up to the figure only to realize himself repelled by a barrier in front of the shadow. "Wh-What was that?!"

"Stop! You filthy humans!" A hoarse voice came out from behind. The 2 boys quickly glanced back, only to find another shadow standing behind them. It looked more alive and well-built then the one standing still.

"You…You're a Digimon!" Koushiro yelled. Taichi scowled and ran in front of the whiz, looking at the shadow with fiery eyes.

"IV…" Taichi mumbled. "So, you're one of them right?" He clenched his fist.

"Return that suit!" The shadow demanded and that pissed Taichi.

"Why did it come here in the first place?!" Taichi yelled.

"That is not important," IV demanded again. "Now, return that suit or else…"

"That suit?" Koushiro mumbled to himself. "Does it mean…it doesn't have a body at all?"

"Hey, answer me first!" Taichi fought back. This time, feeling really vexed, the shadow, IV, ran up with every intention of taking the suit back by force. "Darn it, YOU!"

The lad ran up, wanting to stop the figure only to realize that it had a pair of wings. Koushiro was bewildered by the sight. "He…He can fly?!"

"Darn it! I'm not going to give up just like this!" Taichi ran with all his might, wanting to stop the shadow. However, this time, the shadow attacked. He plunged his arms into the air, releasing a strong force of wind blowing against Taichi. This made the lad flew far away.

"XI!" The shadow landed on its feet, keeping his pair of wings. Then, it absorbed the suit into a small mysterious looking energy ball, and then keeping it into his body. Taichi got on his feet in no time, making his run to the shadow again. "You again…"

"I said…" He roared. "I'M NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY!" He charged with all his might, holding his fist with wholesome strength. Then, the shadow unleashed its wings again, this time, his eyes glowing at the boys. Koushiro, on the other hand, was busy with his laptop as though something else had happened.

"This…another signal!" Koushiro cried in shock.

"You are so arrogant…" Then, the glowing eyes released a powerful set of wind in the air, blowing strongly towards the lad. However, the lad stood strong against the energy as he continued going against the force to reach the shadow. All of a sudden, an aura could be seen in front of the shadow's mouth.

"Wait a minute!" Koushiro yelled at the lad. "I'm---" The lad was too persistent against the creature to even hear what Koushiro was saying. Then, the shadow had the aura turning bigger and bigger. He was about to attack on Taichi!

"Come on, I'll take you on!" Taichi growled. Koushiro yelled, but the pressure of the aura in the air had covered his voice. Just as the shadow was about to unleash the attack, a certain glow came from the sky.

"Pepper breath!" A ball of vigorous fire plunged down fast and powerful, hitting on the ground and making a great impact. The shadow lost its balance from the sudden attack as Taichi fell down onto the ground. Koushiro was bewildered, his jaws were wide opened.

(A/N: At this point of time, you can play 'Brave heart'!)

"This is…" Taichi had a smile coming from his lips. Koushiro stood up in shock as a small creature slowly emerged from the viscous fog. It had the shape of a dinosaur, a small one in fact. Taichi knew perfectly well who that was.

"It…It can't be!" Koushiro gripped his laptop tight. The shadow got on its feet again, as it sound rather furious and pissed off with the boys. Slowly, a small dinosaur appeared before it. IV watched in disbelief as something he had never expected had just happened. Taichi and the creature had their sparkling eyes locked onto the shadow.

"It's been a long time…Agumon!" Taichi murmured. The creature nodded as it soon prepared itself, standing firm on the ground, ready to tackle the shadow.

"…Impossible…" IV uttered in disbelief.

"Taichi," Agumon looked up. "Let's work together again, just like the old times!" Then, the 2 of them nodded with a smile as they turned back to face the shadow.

"There must be…something…something like a gate or what nearby!" Koushiro was busy with his laptop.

Just as the lad and his partner were getting ready, the shadow smirked. "Hmm…" He looked up. "You're planning to use a Digimon-Human combination against me?"

"Don't underestimate us!" Taichi growled. The shadow smirked again.

"We shall see…" Then, all of a sudden, a powerful-felt aura appeared around Agumon. Something big was going to happen.

"Agumon…Warp Digivolve!" The aura disappeared as a more powerful beast appeared before the lad. He had a powerful set of armor around it: A metal horned helmet, a set of giant claws and a huge shield on his back with a sign on it, the sign of Courage.

"WarGreymon!"

"That's it, we're ready!" Taichi clenched his fist in excitement. Then, the shadow smirked again.

"Foolish…" The shadow snickered evilly. "Foolish emotions!" All of a sudden, he vanished into thin air as Taichi and WarGreymon glanced around for him.

"Where…Where did he go?" Taichi muttered. Koushiro then opened up his Tracker System.

"Taichi, he's moving at unbelieving fast speed! Be careful!" The whiz yelled as the lad nodded.

(A/N: At this point of time, I changed the BGM to 'J-E-N-O-V-A' from FFVII: Advent Children)

WarGreymon was suddenly attacked from the back. "Argh!" The lad ran up to his partner, still wandering around, searching for the shadow.

"Hide…" The beast got on his feet, as he looked into Taichi's eyes. "I will handle this…Get Koushiro and hide first!"

"But…But!" Taichi persisted. WarGreymon smirked.

"Hurry up!" The lad nodded as he grabbed the whiz and hid behind some boxes, still watching the battle.

Then, the shadow finally showed up again, "Let's end it fast…" WarGreymon smirked. The shadow cracked his knuckle as he walked up slowly.

WarGreymon glared at the shadow. His eyes looked furious. "I won't fall so easily…" He said to the shadow. All of a sudden, with a small smirk, the shadow vanished again.

Then, WarGreymon got hit again, as he tried standing on his 2 feet. "Argh…!" It continued standing up, no matter how many hits he had taken. Then, slowly, he rooted on the ground. He closed his eyes, feeling the vibration in the air.

"This is it!" The shadow cried as he went in for a dive on the beast's back. However, the beast grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him into the air.

"Gotcha!" Taichi cheered excitedly. WarGreymon walked up slowly to the shadow which had landed on the ground.

"That was all?" WarGreymon pulled the shadow up and threw him on the ground again. "Now, give up!"

The shadow smirked, "This is not the end yet!" All of a sudden, the shadow disappeared and chopped the beast on his back. The beast collapsed.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi ran up while Koushiro tried stopping him. As he squatted down to look at the big beast, the shadow walked up slowly. With great strength, the shadow pulled Taichi up by his collar.

"This is over…Human." IV raised his right arm high in the air, prepared to stab Taichi. Then, just as he was about to strike on the lad, his attacked repelled. He fell onto the ground as the lad opened up his eyes slowly.

"Huh?" Koushiro watched. Taichi tried to remain conscious after the impact. There was even more smoke now, so thick that Taichi and Koushiro coughed. The shadow, IV, stood up, feeling uncomfortable as he tried scanning through the viscous fog.

Soon enough, the fog cleared and another huge figure showed up. It looked like a knight with a cloak around. Then, the boys realized he was another one of the shadows. "Not another one…" Taichi gritted.

The shadow looked up and glared at the boys. Then, he walked up slowly, striking fear in the boys. "Taichi, be careful!" Koushiro ran out to get the lad.

Then, as the shadow got nearer, roman numerals appeared again – III.

"Humans…Withdraw your forces…" III spoke firmly. Then, IV walked beside him.

"We should finish them off…" IV said. "They were the ones who were going to enter--"

"That's enough!" III cut in. "Enough trouble already...You get back to the headquarters now. I will handle the situation here…" Without any queries, IV disappeared under a mysterious circle. "Now…" III looked at the boys.

"What…What do you want?" Taichi laughed weirdly.

"That…sounded rather wrong." III replied.

"You're one of them…right?" Koushiro asked. III turned and looked at the whiz.

"Indeed…" The shadow replied gallantly. "But I mean no harm…"

"Taichi…Koushiro…Be ca-careful…" WarGreymon finally regained conscious as he tried pushing himself upwards. The shadow turned to face the beast.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi yelled. Then, the shadow turned back.

"I have not much time left…" III said as he turned and walked back.

"What do you mean?" Koushiro asked.

"Listen carefully…I want you humans to withdraw your forces from our world once and for all…" Soon, a similar 13-pointed circle appeared. Koushiro ran up to the shadow.

"Why?"

"For the sake of peace…" Then, he vanished as well, leaving Koushiro full of doubts.

"Koushiro…" Taichi said weakly. "What now?" There were only the 3 of them left now…

-- -- --

_Digital World_

As III walked up the corridors of locked rooms, an awfully provoking voice came. "Had your fun already?" The voice mocked.

"Do you always have to hide…?" III continue walking. Then, another shadow appeared from the wall, floating right beside III as he continued snickering.

"I'm just…too used to it." The shadow laughed evilly. Then, III made a right turn and walked up the staircase.

"I have things to do, leave now." III looked at the shadow coldly.

"I shall…then…" It disappeared, filling the spacious dark room with his snickering…

-- -- --

_In the hall…_

IV sat down, panting hard. Then, X walked up along with VII by his side. "How did it go?" X asked as he sat down.

"I almost got that human…" IV said regretfully.

"He had to stop you, right?" X sighed.

VII looked at his own hands. "Are we…even ourselves now?"

The other 2 shadows looked up at him. "Don't get all emotional over yourself." X growled.

"Our duty to maintain the law, does that mean we would have to give up on ourselves in order to achieve that?" VII continued.

"Maybe you're right," A hoarse voice came. Another shadow has appeared – VI.

"You…" X said. "So you're done with that old human?"

"Not yet…" He walked up slowly.

"I wonder why you even bother…" IV said dishearteningly. VI coughed.

"I'm searching for the truth…That's why I bother." VI sounded firm and conscious of himself.

"There was no such thing right from the start," X said. "You're just thinking too much."

"There is…" VI said determinedly. "I know that it exist somewhere in the Human World…That's why I have to find it."

"Don't be foolish! We're not supposed to step into their world!" X shrieked.

"This suit…this darkness…are we even us anymore?" VI walked away, talking hysterically. The other 3 shadows watched him walking off.

"Maybe he's right after all…" VII said. "Are we even ourselves anymore?"

"You're thinking too much," X stood up. Then IV followed.

"I mean…Don't you feel the same?" VII continued as the other 2 approached the door.

"This…strange feeling…I feel like I'm slowly being plunged into the darkness…" He looked at his own hands as he spoke…

-- -- --

_Human World_

"Now what?" Taichi pasted the plaster over his face. Koushiro was still busy with his laptop while Agumon was watching the both of them.

"Say…" Koushiro paused and looked at the dinosaur. "How did you get here?"

The 2 boys stared at him. "I wasn't expecting that to happen at all. I came here through a mysterious gate. A voice had told me to come here and it opened up the gate for me."

"Could it be… a Digital Gate?" Koushiro pondered.

"But I felt different," Agumon frowned. "It felt…uncomfortable."

"Then, what's with the voice?" Taichi asked in excitement.

"The voice told me that you would be in danger, Taichi!" Agumon answered.

Koushiro looked up at the clock. He faced Taichi. "Say, didn't you mention that you will be heading for the Digital World tomorrow?"

The lad disheartened. "I don't know…After what that shadow had said…"

"The Digital World…" Agumon looked at the boys in horror.

"What's wrong?" Taichi sat up.

"The Digital World…Something is going wrong." Agumon looked up.

"What do you mean?" The boys asked.

"It seemed as though the control over the world is gone, as though darkness have taken over!"

"What?!" Taichi gasped again. "What control? What darkness?"

"The balance had seemed to disappear, and the Digital World doesn't seem to feel as joyous as before…" Agumon frowned. "Even Gabumon and the rest felt uncomfortable!"

"What is going on?" Koushiro thought. "It's as though some kind of virus had plagued the Digital World."

"Then, Agumon," Taichi sat up. "Do you know those shadow-like beings?"

"No," Agumon shook. "But I can feel the life in them, a Digital Life."

"Guess they really are Digimons then…" Koushiro typed as he spoke. "But, what's their purpose here?"

-- -- --

_DPU Headquarters…_

"This is the file you want," An officer walked into the room as he passed the file to Albert. "It contains all the information you want from the 13 agents."

"Thank you, George." The young man smiled at the officer as he flipped through the files. Then, as the officer left the room, Albert started reading through Venson's profile.

"Venson Hamiel…A strategist who once helped in Project A.R.G.D. …?"

"I guess the Professor didn't tell you anything about that…" A mysterious voice said. Albert faced the left corner and noticed a man sitting by the couch.

"Who are…" The young man looked down and the file and saw the exact same face on the paper. "Tate Harrison …?"

"Yes," The man snapped. He had long hair, all tied up into a ponytail. He was grinning all along and that spooked Albert a little. "You must be Albert Spencer, the new Captain for us, The Sovereigns."

"Ye-Yes." Albert said uncomfortably. The man continued grinning.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Captain." He held out his hand to Albert and the 2 shook hands. "I'm Tate, the 5th Agent of Sovereigns."

"Okay…" Albert sat down again. "Just now, you mentioned that the Professor didn't tell me something. What was it?" He asked in concern.

The man smirked. "Well…Maybe next time, Captain." He then walked up to the door, leaving only a rose behind. "You should learn a little more about how we…function, before we really work as a team. Flipping through our history books should help." Then, he left with a smirk.

"What a weirdo…" Albert said uncomfortably as he continued reading the papers in the file. Then, he flipped onto the final page of the papers. He felt cheerless upon looking at the profile, but he still had an urge to read it – Howard Spencer.

"Brother…" He mumbled as he read. "1st Agent of Sovereigns, A leader who doesn't make much self-appearance…" Albert closed the file and turned his chair around as he faced the bookshelf. He glanced around, onto every corner in hopes of finding what he wants. Then, he spotted an ancient, relic-looking book by the left side of the shelf. He walked up and held it in his hands. "What's this, The War of Revolution, Armageddon ?"

-- -- --

_Human World_

Koushiro was busy with his laptop as usual. He seemed to be chatting with a friend over the net. Taichi and Agumon were lying flat on the floor, looking lethargic. "Say, Agumon."

"Yeah, Taichi?" The creature replied with his eyes closed. Taichi sat up straight.

"How's the Digital World now? I don't think there's much of a change in my world…" He sighed.

Agumon sat up too, looking depressed. "Taichi, the Digital World is so much different now…"

"What do you mean?" The lad frowned.

"Digimons lived in fear and chaos, afraid that someone near them could go insane." The creature spoke. "Because of this fear, the Digital World is no longer the Digital World already…"

"Is that so…" Taichi mumbled low-spiritedly. Then, Koushiro jumped. "Huh?"

"Taichi, Agumon!" Koushiro stared wide. "I've found something else!"

"What is it?" Agumon and the lad walked up to him. Then, the whiz pointed to the blue screen. On the screen was a picture of a star, or something near that. They couldn't quite make out what it was.

"What is that thing?" Taichi squinted in distress. Agumon then jumped up as well. "What, what's wrong?"

"That's the brightest star in the Digital World!" Agumon pointed.

"The brightest star?" Koushiro frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's called 'Lucidus'!" Agumon answered. "It is said to be the star that was born after Lucemon's death!"

"Apparently, the information I've got seems to point out that this star is really from the Digital World and it has been sending messages to our world. But it is not known for any communication purposes…" Koushiro pondered.

"Who's Lucemon?" Taichi asked in curiosity.

"He's an angel Digimon who was involved in the Revolutionary War," Agumon explained. "He led us to victory during the war, but after that had ended…"

"What Revolutionary War?" Koushiro frowned.

"After humans left 4 years ago, another war begun 2 years later," Agumon explained further. "It was a war between us and the shadows."

"The shadows?" Just as Koushiro wanted to learn more, he received another email. "Hold on for a sec."

"The shadows? The Revolutionary War?" Taichi fell flat on the ground as he repeated. "I can't get any of these into my head!"

"A third message?" Koushiro read. "Guys, I think we have got ourselves more mysteries to handle…"

"What's going on now?" Taichi scratched his head in frustration. Agumon leaned forward to take a closer look.

"I can't seem to decode this…" Koushiro bit his lips. Then, Agumon spoke up.

"It had begun, the end had begun" The creature read. Taichi jumped up and ran to the whiz.

"What do you mean the end?" Taichi scowled. Koushiro tried to decipher the message's meaning.

"The end…Could it mean another war is striking?" Koushiro mumbled.

"What if everything had been a warning right from the start?" Taichi said. "I mean, it's to warn us or something."

Koushiro looked up. "You're probably right!" He smacked Taichi on the stomach as he got back onto his research. The lad fell in pain, holding tight onto the painful spot. Agumon watched the lad rolling around in pain.

-- -- --

_Meanwhile, In DPU HQ…_

"Alert, Alert, All units to fall back into headquarters immediately! I repeat. All units to fall back into Headquarters immediately! " The announcement came out.

"What is going on?" Albert stood up all of a sudden, as he heard the announcement and the red light flashing everywhere. He ran outside, only to find soldiers and officers falling back into their units. He walked up briskly, across the long line of soldiers running across. He then stopped before the old-looking officer that was directing the soldiers to their location.

"You, you must be the new comer." The old man looked up. "Well, I suppose you better head to the main Conference Room with the other High-ranked Officers. And I mean now!"

"What's going on?" Albert demanded to know. The old officer sighed.

"Sir, our organization is formed to protect our own kind from threats of Digital Forms." The old man explained. "And now, something just happened. I don't know what it is, but flashing red lights…Not safe." He shook his head as he pushed Albert away. "Now you, sonny, better get to where you're supposed to be!"

"Thank you," Albert nodded as he ran to the conference room immediately.

-- -- --

_Digital World, Shadows' HQ…_

"What did he do?!" III asked furiously as he walked down the corridor. VII and X were behind him.

"He must have used the Transportation System!" X said as the trio walked into the Control Room. III stomped up and checked the system. VII and X used other computers to check the situation.

"Something's wrong," VII said as he examined.

"He must have done something to the system!" X raged.

Then, III slammed his hands on the system in outrage. "What does that idiot think he is doing by entering the Human World?!"

"Should we follow him?" VII asked anxiously. III shook in frustration as he turned and walked up to the gates.

"There's no point, I don't know the code used for the unlocking process. Like you said, he altered the system." Then, he walked back down a series of stairs in a chamber-like underground passage. The other 2 halted.

"What are you doing?" X asked as his voice echoed in darkness.

"I'm going to pull him back here…" III continued walking.

"But, wasn't that our only source of transportation?" VII asked. Then, III stopped and tilted his head…

-- -- --

_DPU HQ…_

"Run!" The soldiers ran in anxiety, like a stampede was going on. Then, all of a sudden, the room located right at the end, burst in flames as the metallic doors flew opened. The soldiers panicked even more now, as they ran in different directions, with flames and sparks flying everywhere. Then, in the thick smoke smothering out of the room, a figure walked out. It was a shadow with 'IX' on its chest...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

A/N: Hey, this is the 2nd chapter! Enjoy it, and at the same time, don't forget to review!


End file.
